Haunted
by GypsyGirl252
Summary: A/U Emma Swans life is turned upside down when her childhood best friend Regina Mills reveals a secret before she returns to duty. Is the bond that they share strong enough to pull one from the darkness. Or will ones ghosts become both of their reality?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Her

A/N- ok, well this is my first attempt at a fic. I am extremely excited I stepped out of my box and thankful to my wonderful friend and beta Ash for helping me get my words in order! ;) This is going to get heavy. This story is very personal to me. I wont say as to what character I relate to more but I will do my best to out a disclaimer where I see fit. I take constructive criticism very well so please leave a comment and let me know what you think. As of now this will be a multi-chapter fiction. Just not sure as to how long it will be.

I do not own these characters. Just the craziness in their minds! ;)

CHAPTER ONE: HER

"Alright guys, keep moving! Keep your heart rate up! Let's burn those calories." Emma Swan huffed as she paced back and forth between the sweaty, jumbled mess of the New Year fitness junkies. She couldn't complain. Teaching fitness classes kept her busy. Her mind has been a complete clusterfuck for the last 12 months. "Knees up! Knees up! Come on Layla! I know you can do it," Emma continued, belting out encouragement, not only to her class but to herself as well. She was willing and ready to do anything it took to make the thoughts stop...to make thought of "her" just stop.

"Sis! You're killing us in here! Could you at least turn down the heat?! I thought this was an Aerobics class, not some 'I'm going to melt your ass till there's nothing left' class." Leroy griped as he bent over and leaned against the laughed. "Dude, that's the point. Keep going!" she yelled. "Fifty reps with the jump ropes and then we'll cool down." Almost there she thought as she glanced to her right. The sight made her stop dead in her tracks. Her breath caught in her throat. No! It couldn't be. She wouldn't just show up like that after all this time. Did she know Emma worked here? Emma dropped the rope and ran to the door forgetting the now puzzled yet exhausted class that followed her with their gaze. "Shit, Shit, Shit. No, No, No. Not her. Not now" Emma mumbled to herself as she pushed open the glass door. Her heart sank. It wasn't her. Noticing the odd yet terrified look on the woman's face, she stopped and gave the brunette a shy little wave and smiled. "Hi, sorry, thought you were someone else." She said as she backed up to the door. She smacked herself in the forehead as she turned around, "God Emma, get your shit together." Realizing that she'd left her class alone, she rushed back into the room exclaiming, "Guys I'm sorry! I just...well...God...I don't know...Did you all cool down...Do we need to stretch...I'm rambling...I have so much going on right now." She huffed, leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. Honesty is the best policy right? She honestly hoped the others in the room didn't think she was some crazed woman who lost her mind after the love of her...friend, her friend went away. She opened her eyes to find the faces of her class smiling at her. Not mocking her, but smiling with genuine, loving smiles.

"Emma, it's ok. It was a great class. You did great. Just hang in there." Ruby said while picking up her gym bag. She rubbed Emma's arm as she walked out of the room. Emma still couldn't understand why Ruby was always at the gym. That girl didn't have an ounce of fat on her but insisted that Emma pumped up the program every day.

Emma stood by the door to thank each person who'd attended the class. There were some new faces and some regulars. _God, I can only imagine how crazy the newbies must think I am._ Emma thought to herself, continuing. _Maybe I am crazy._

She took the long way back to her apartment from the gym. She needed a change of scenery from her usual route. There was just something in the air today; something was off. Emma could feel it in her bones, and the last thing she needed was to walk by 'that' house and 'that' front porch, reliving the moment where everything changed. _Because 12 months and 2 weeks ago I was happy_ , Emma remembered, _shocked, but happy_. Now she was confused, angry and scared.

 _"It's going to be ok Emma. This is just like last time. I have a job to do, just like you have a job to do. You have Henry to take care of and you need to help take care of this town" Emma huffed and crossed her arms. Brown eyes burned into green and a playful smirk appeared upon the brunette's face. Her hand played with the golden curls that hung loosely down Emma's shoulder. The smirk slowly faded and her eyes became serious. She took both of Emma's hands in hers. "Emma, before I go I need to tell you something..."_

"Hey Em, how was class?" Emma was suddenly jolted back to reality. _Mary Margaret_? Emma thought as she looked up, realizing she was lost in her thoughts, those haunting thoughts that she cannot seem to forget. She let out a long breath realizing she was home already.

"Um, it was ok." There was no avoiding her neighbor and best friend, Mary Margaret. Not only was she nosey, she babysits Henry when Emma is at the gym or just needs some alone time. Either way, Mary Margaret was a constant in her life. "It happened again." Emma said quietly as she turned the doorknob to her apartment.

Not exactly sure as to what Emma meant by "it happened again" because in all honesty there are many things that could fall into that category, Mary Margaret peeked into the apartment at Henry and then back at Emma. "What exactly happened again, Emma?" MM said with a concerned look on her face.

"I thought I saw...I thought I saw her." Emma said while rubbing her forehead and looking down at her worn out sneakers. _I really should get new ones,_ she thought to herself; _she would be appalled to see that I still have these old ratted things. Fuck her._ She looked up to see Mary Margaret giving her 'the look.' "What? I didn't get arrested this time, but I'm pretty sure the lady from the gym thinks I'm nuts. She looked at me like I had three heads when I ran out of the exercise room." Emma paused and started laughing, "Mary Margaret, I RAN out of my class to chase her! Well, not 'Her her,' but OMG Mary I'm losing it!" Emma was now laughing or screaming; she wasn't really sure. She was not sure about anything anymore. In the meantime, Mary Margaret walked over and had thrown her arms around her. _Was she trying to comfort me? I don't need comfort she thought. I'm not crying. I don't cry, not for her...never for her. Was she just trying to reassure herself again? No! That was just a plain fact and she knew it._

Henry walked to the door and peeked out. "Ma? You ok? Are you drunk? It's only 4:30 pm. Have you been hanging out with Leroy again?" Henry said crossing his arms with his foot tapping against the hardwood flooring in the hallway.

Emma's eyes went wide as she stepped back attempting to gather herself. Mary Margaret quickly took Henry back into her apartment. As she went through the door she gave Emma an encouraging nod and smiled. MM was telling Henry to grab his stuff so they can head over across the hall and get cleaned up to start dinner. Emma sighed. _I'm doing a real bang up job with the kid. He's 10 and thinks I'm a drunk._

She sat her bag inside the door and took off her shoes. These _damn shoes, I should get a new pair._ She walked into the kitchen just as Henry burst through the door. "Ma! Go shower. MM and I are cooking dinner. We are going to treat you tonight with lasagna, salad and cookies. Just like old times. You know, to make you smile." Henry was beaming as he placed the bags from MM's onto the counter. MM came through the door shortly after. "Emma, please go shower. You smell awful." MM laughed. Emma scowled.

"Ok, ok I'm going," she said as she kissed Henry on the head then messed up his hair.

"Maaaaaa!"

She laughed as she walked back to the bedroom.

 _"Emma, Henry cooks better than you!" She said playfully as Emma tried to layer the noodles in the dish._

 _"Yeah, so, he only cooks better because you would rather teach him." Emma said as she stuck her tongue out at the brunette who was stirring the sauce."_

"OWWW shit HOT, HOT" _damn how did the water get so freaking hot?!_ She really needs to put in a fixit to Granny. The water seems to have a mind of its own in this building. Emma turned off the water and stepped out. _Yum, that smell_ , she thought. _He'd learned how to cook from her. He made her recipe._ _"Like old times"_ she said out loud and shook her head. _"This is nothing like old times" she spat at the mirror looking at her reflection. She looked angry. Her eyes were the same green, but they were angry, dark. Who was she?_

She threw on her favorite sweats and tank top, and went out to join her son and her best friend for the dinner they prepared for her.

"Guys, it smells amazing!" Emma said as she ruffled her son's messy hair once again. _Gosh it's getting shaggy. She would hate it. I need to get his hair cut soon. Nope. You know what_ , she thought. _We will grow it out._ She stopped and looked at his face. Her face went soft. He was scrunching up his nose and concentrating so hard on lining up the tomatoes on the salad. _Someone else use to do the same thing._ She quickly shook that thought out of her head started focusing on her salad, her untouched salad.

Dinner was great, once she was able to get her mind to shut up. Henry couldn't stop talking about some Science project that he was working on with Malcolm. _Science,_ Emma thought, was definitely not her forte. "Ma." Emma looked up at her son, "she would know what to do. Science was her thing Ma." He said quietly not making eye contact as he played around with leftover lasagna on his plate. _Emma couldn't speak. Nothing was coming out. Shit Emma. Say something to your son._ "I...uhh...Hen. Excuse me." she choked out. Emma pushed her chair back and ran to the bathroom. _"Fuck, Emma"_ she said as she stared in the mirror _. "Get your shit together! You are not the only one who misses her!"_

Back in the dining room Mary Margret stood and led Henry into the living room while saying, "Hey, it's ok. You did nothing wrong. People tend deal with things differently, Henry. Your Mom, well she does not know how to deal with this. We need to be strong for her ok?" she said as she smoothed down the hair on his head. He hugged her and sobbed quietly in her arms.

"But she never says her name! I miss her too. I just want her to be happy again." Henry said as he wiped his eyes.

"I know sweet boy, I know." MM continued to rock the ten year old in her arms.

" _"Emma! Oh my God, Emma! He is beautiful! Look at him!"_

 _Emma held onto the tiny baby boy. Not sure what to do with him. Emma was merely sixteen, but she promised she would be here for her and for him. She is the reason she was able to do this. Her friend was her rock and she would be her son's rock too._

 _"Emma, you have to let him go. He can't hold onto your hands and walk alone at the same time. He can do it. You can do it. You are strong and so is he. Where do you think he gets his damn stubbornness from?" Her dark eyes looked up from her school books to Emma and the little boy standing at her feet._

 _"I don't want to go to school. I want to stay home and play." Henry huffed as he crossed his arms and stomped his feet._

 _"Henry James Swan" her voice was calm yet forceful, "you have to go to school. It's your first day of Kindergarten. You will have so much fun, and you have to be able to teach your mother a thing or two one day."She was bent down at the boy's level as she smiled at Emma. Dark brown eyes reassuring green that everything will be ok. They will be ok."_

Emma eventually gets herself together and joins the two in the living room. She pulls Henry from Mary Margaret's arms and into a hug, wipes his eyes and reassures him that everything is ok. _They will be ok._ She looks over at Mary Margaret and gives her a 'thank you for once again getting me out of my own pile of shit' look. MM just smiles and nods. After all, what are best friends for right?

"Henry, head upstairs for bed. I will be right up after I see MM out, ok?"

"Sure, Ma." Henry calls as he is running up the stairs. Sometimes she thinks he just wants to get away. Boy does she know that feeling all too well. She can't hold that against him.

"Emma, please let me know if you need to talk or if you need me to look after Henry. You know I'm here for you." MM said as she made her way to the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink, "and please Emma" MM took a deep breath in "try and not hate her. She does not deserve it." she said quietly.

"Hate her? Mary Margret? Hate her? You are asking me not to hate her? She left me AGAIN, and not just me, but Henry. Time after time she has left. She just had to go once again. But this time it was different. This time..." Emma felt her rage starting to take over.

"Emma, she never had a choice. It was her job. She had to go. Just like the other times. She had to." MM said trying to reassure her broken friend.

"Ok, fine. But she has done a lot of things since that she didn't have to do. But she did." Emma quietly spit out with enough venom in her words that MM took a step back. "Mary Margaret, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know, Em. I love you but I think I should go. Let me know if you need me." She paused as she looked at her friend. Her eyes were full of so much concern she was not sure if she was going to scream at her or cry. As soon as MM left Emma went upstairs to find that Henry was already asleep in his bed. She kissed his forehead. As she was getting ready to leave, she looked over at his nightstand and paused. _That picture, they were so happy. There were three smiling faces at the beach in Florida. Some random crazy vacation they took when she was able to get away._ She quickly turned off the light and shut his door. Emma went back downstairs to finish cleaning the kitchen mess. Believe it or not cleaning has become therapeutic to her. _That must have rubbed off from someone._ She paused as she placed a dish in the cupboard _._

 _"Emma Swan! Don't you DARE place that dish there. It goes there!"_ She laughed a little to herself as she remembers that moment like it was yesterday. That was the last time they were together, before she'd told her everything. She remembers her laugh, her touch and her smile when she scolded her for placing the wrong sized dish on the wrong shelf. _God her silky soft hand as she moved her hand over her own to take the dish from her_. Goosebumps spread over Emma's body like wildfire. _Jesus Emma! Get a grip._ She scolded herself. She finished drying the rest of the pans and decided that today had been eventful enough. Her bed was calling her name.

RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

"What in the hell..." Emma mumbled as she rolled over and looked at her phone. It's 2:12 A.M. Why in the hell is Katherine calling me at 2 A.M., Katherine of all people? "Oh this better be good" she groaned aloud.

"Katherine, it's 2 in..." Emma spit out.

"Emma! God, Emma!" Katherine was crying. She was seriously crying. Emma's heart sank a little for the woman she despised.

"Katherine, are you ok? Is everything ok?" Emma was wide awake now. Panic was setting in. She held her breath. Katherine was sobbing on the other end of the line. Oh God...no... "Katherine?" it came out in a whisper.

"Emma, she's...She's coming home. Regina is coming home," Katherine cried out.

Emma was not sure how long she sat there with the phone to her ear. Katherine was no longer on the other end. A single tear slide down Emma's cheek onto her bare thigh and then another followed. She let out a breath and then she finally allowed herself to cry.


	2. Questions

Chapter 2: Questions

A/N-There will be some flashbacks. I will be noting them with italics. Thanks again for reading and trust me, Regina will be in the story. I'm getting there.

Chapter 2: Questions

 _"_ She's coming home" Emma said out loud. Hoping that saying it out loud would get rid of the butterflies or at least calm them down. She felt like she could be sick. Why on earth would she call Katherine and not her? What in the hell did I do to deserve to not hear her voice? She thought as she pushed herself up off the bed. "Well, there's no going back to sleep now." Coffee, she would make coffee she thought. Coffee is always a good idea.

"Mornin' Ma! Did you actually sleep?" Henry said with a chuckle as he threw open the fridge in search of some breakfast.

"Yes, yes I did, just not well." She was not ready to tell him. Not yet. He would drill her for information. Information she did not have. Information she needed to get. He was her son, but Henry was so much like...her.

After getting him off to school she quickly got dressed in her gym clothes and decided she would make a stop at Katherine's house on the way to her morning class. She needed to know why. Why Katherine got the call and she didn't. It had been 12 months...8 months without contact and she needed, hell, she deserved to know why she didn't get that call. After what was said. After...well, after everything she needed to know.

 _"Emma, before I go I need to tell you something. Come sit on the porch with me." Emma took her hand and they walked out the front of Regina's house and she sat down on one of the patio chairs she had out front. She looked up to see that Regina had paused, still holding her hand._

 _"Emma," Regina said softy as she let her hand come undone from the blondes. "This is harder than I thought it would be." She slowly lowered herself down and took the seat next to Emma. "I don't want to leave again knowing that you do not know how I feel...about Henry...about...you." Emma held in her breath and looked down. Her hands were starting to shake. "Emma, Look at me." Regina placed her index finger just under Emma's chin and ever so gently lifted so that their eyes met. "Emma, I'm..."_

"EMMA? EMMA!"

Emma quickly became aware as to where she was. She glanced to her left and found Katherine staring at her.

"What are you doing here Emma?" Katherine said as she stepped toward Emma's yellow bug.

Groaning silently to herself, Emma climbed out and shook her head.

"Why? Why did she call you?" she said as she stepped a little closer to her nemesis, as she liked to call her. "Why, after all these years, did she call you?" She could feel her anger swelling up inside her, like a soda can that has been left in the heat and ready to explode.

"Emma, listen" Katherine said as she took a step back. "I don't know what's going on." She said coolly. Slowly placing her hands up as if she was stating her surrender, Katherine said "I didn't hear from Regina herself, but from someone in her command. I don't remember who he said he was."

Emma was pacing now. Confused, what in the hell was going on? She has never done this. Someone from the command called? But why not call her? "Since when did you become Regina's point of contact?" Emma spat out stopping inches from Katherine's face.

"Emma, please. Please just stop and listen to me for a moment." She pleaded taking in a deep breath, Katherine looked at Emma and continued. "After Graham died Regina asked me to be her number one contact." Emma's eyes darted up. Katherine winced. "She only did it because she was afraid that you would not fare well if you were to be the first to hear that she was injured or worse while she was on a mission." She paused to try and make eye contact. "Emma, she did it to keep you safe." Katherine reached and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, and as soon as she did she was greeted by a strong right hook.

Stunned at what just took placed. What did she just do? Emma backed up against her bug and started to reach for the door handle.

"Fucking Christ Emma!" Katherine yelled as she placed a hand over her left cheek. "What in the hell is wrong with you?! You just don't go around hitting people because you are pissed off. You are not a toddler Emma! Grow up!" Katherine is mumbling as she turns to walk back to her house, "I will never understand what she sees in you!"

"Katherine" Emma struggles to find her words, "damn, I'm sorry. I..."

"You what, Emma?" Katherine spins around and storms back to face Emma. "What? You are sorry? Sorry for having a tantrum? Sorry that Regina placed me as her number one instead of you? I'm the one who has kept her house and her affairs in order here after Cora passed. NOT you! Do you have any idea as to what hell she puts up with on a daily basis in her line of work Emma? No, no you do not. I do Emma. I may not have been as high ranking as Regina, but I did my time. I know how things work so it would be wise for you to gather yourself and your thoughts, and pull yourself together." Katherine takes a step back from Emma and her eyes go soft as she notices the tears that have fallen out of Emma's eyes. "I know you care for her more than you have let on, for a long while now. Don't screw this up Emma. I don't know why she has not called you or I for that matter, but we both know Regina and for her not to keep contact means that she needed her space. Trust her, but for the love of God, make sure you go punch the shit out of a bag or something before she gets home. Because between you and me she could still kick your ass no matter how long you have been teaching those fitness classes." Katherine winked. Katherine winced as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, again." Emma said with a small smile and a shake of her head. "Katherine? When is she coming home?" She hesitated with that last part.

"Next week. She's flying from a base in Virginia. She has a debriefing and then I'm to pick her up in Boston."

Emma slowly nods her head and starts to get back in her bug.

"Will you come with me?" Katherine yells in hopes of catching Emma's attention.

Without even thinking Emma replies "Yes."

She got in her bug and shut the door. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" she cried out. With her head on the steering wheel she thought, Christ Emma, beating up Katherine and then deciding to go on a road trip? She hasn't spoken to you in 8 months, and you're going to show up at the airport and be like 'hi'..."what the fuck" she mumbles as she lifts her head up.

She digs through her bag to find her phone. She sends a quick text to Mulan asking if there was any way she could cover her class. There was no way she would be able to teach today. She had too much to do. She needed to prepare.

 **Got ya covered! Hope you are ok!**

 _ **Yup all good! Thanks! I owe ya one!**_

After getting home and letting MM in on everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, she felt like she was going to be able to do this. MM was giving her full support. She always gave her whatever she needed. Mary Margaret's boyfriend, David, had even offered to take Henry to the movies that day to help keep the young boy's anxiety down. She had not planned on telling him, but he was an extremely nosey boy. When he overheard "Boston" and "Regina," he barreled down the hall and begged to go along.

"Please Ma! I'm 10! I want to go. I have been to her homecomings before! Why can't I go?" Henry was trying his hardest to plead his case.

"Because kid, this time is different I think. I really don't know. I just know that you can't come this time. But I promise as soon as we get back into town I will let you know ok?' Emma said as she ran her hand through his hair. Regina will have a fit about his hair. Regina...she smiled.

Henry must have been exhausted because Emma didn't have to tell him twice to go to bed. She found him curled up in his bed with a book. Gently, she took the book out from under his arm and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Hen."

She heard her phone ringing from her bedroom as she quickly looked back at her son, flipped off the light and closed the door. Jogging to her nightstand she picked up her phone.

 **UNAVAILABLE** showed up on the caller id. Seriously, at this hour? Who would be calling her? It was probably someone trying to sell her something, she thought as she placed her phone back on the night stand.

Emma walked into the bathroom and started the shower. There's nothing like a nice hot shower before bed to clear her thoughts. She heard her phone again in the back ground. She grabbed a towel and threw it around her body.

 **UNAVAILABLE** showed up again on the caller id. "Man, they sure are persistent" she breathed out as she hung up. She'd barley had stepped into the shower before her phone rang once more.

"Ok, ok" Emma growls as she picks up her phone. Once again **UNAVAILABLE** displayed on the front screen of her phone. "Unbelievable" she huffed!

Answering the phone, Emma snarled "what can I possibly help you with this ridiculously late in the evening, you incredibly rude individual?" into the phone.

She heard a gasp on the other end of the line. "Emma, It's me. Ummm...It's Regina."

If there was ever a time in Emma's life that she wanted to swallow her tongue it was now. Well ten seconds ago before she snapped at Regina on the line.

Silence, there was nothing but silence. Emma could hear breathing on the other end, OR was that her breathing? Because she was pretty damn sure that her heart had jumped out of her chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I called so late. I know it's late. Service is sketchy but... Ummm...I should go." Regina said quietly.

"No!" Emma yelled, maybe a little too loudly into the phone. Hearing her voice was like a dream. That voice. It haunted her dreams every night and here it was that beautiful soft husky voice. "I mean, no. please don't hang up. It's ok. Are you...are you ok?" Emma didn't know if she was rambling. She had so much she wanted to ask, but she didn't want to scare the other woman off.

"I needed to hear your voice. I messed up Emma." Regina choked out. "I...I can't talk much. I have to catch a plane soon. I just needed to hear your voice." She sniffed. If the blonde only knew how much she needed to hear her voice. She needed someone to drown out the ghosts before they drowned her.

"Regina...I" Emma didn't know what to say.

"I have to go Emma. Please, Emma..."

Silence. Nothing but silence. Did she hang up? What? Dropped Call. It had to be.

"Regina? Regina! GAHHH" Emma cried as she threw her phone on the bed. Damn crappy long distance service. Emma flopped back onto the bed. Regina had called her. Regina needed her. In all the years that they have been friends, never once has she said she needed her. Emma let out a heavy sigh. "Am I ready for this?" she questioned out loud as she covered herself up. She closed her eyes as piercing dark brown ones began to take over her dreams yet again.


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

Chapter 3 Decisions

*A/N This chapter will have a slight drug abuse reference. Nothing heavy. Also Robin is in this story. But I promise this is a SQ fic. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Decisions

"I have to go Emma. Please, Emma. Please know that I…" Regina pauses. Did Emma just hang up on her? "Emma?" She heard nothing, no heavy breathing and no clicking. Just complete silence. Regina let out a long sigh as she hung up the receiver on the payphone and leaned against the wall. She just wanted to hear her voice. She knew of the time difference, but she just had to hear her voice. She needed Emma to know that she was ok. OK, maybe "ok" is stretching it a bit. Home, she just needed to make it home. Regina opened her eyes to find her travel companion staring at her with a nervous look on his face.

"Jesus Locksley. Could you possibly stalk a little harder?" Regina scowled as she bent down to pick up her bag.

"Did you make your phone call? " Robin asked as he held out his hand gesturing for her bag. Regina nodded yes. And Robin leaned in to try and snatch the black leather bag out of her hands, "Come on Mills. You know what the Captain said. You need to rest."

"Watch it. I am not broken. I can carry my own damn bag." She said quietly as she walked passed him and toward the gate.

" _White!" she screamed as her head come above the surface of the water. "Whi…" She couldn't keep her head above the water. She needed to get out of this gear. She kicked with every last ounce of energy she had left trying to reach the surface once again. Nothing, there was nothing to grab. Shit!_

"Regina" _her eyes scanned the water once more…Locksley? How is he here?_

"Lieutenant Mills!" Robin said as he placed his hand on her arm in an attempt to bring her back where ever she has drifted.

Regina blinked a few times and her eyes met Robin's. She quickly shook his hand off her arm and looked at the lady who was waiting patiently for her boarding pass.

"Ma'am…" The lady said with a concerned look on her face, "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am fine. Sorry." She said as she handed her the boarding pass.

Giving the lady a slight smile and nod, and with a quick glance over a Robin, she took in a deep breath and headed to board the plane.

"Mills, what happened back there?" Robin asked as he placed his bag in the compartment above his seat.

"Nothing happened. I don't want to discuss it; not now, not ever and certainly not with you." She started to shut the compartment but stopped. This is going to be a long trip she thought. I need to drown out the noise. IPod and headphones it is. She closed the compartment and took the seat closest to the aisle, avoiding Robin's eyes at all costs. She doesn't need to explain. She couldn't anyhow. No one would understand.

Once in the air she excused herself from Robin's chatter about his son back home. Granted the distraction was nice but she was not ready to hear about his happy ending with his child. Was she being selfish, sure but she didn't care. She was convinced she lost her chance of a "happily ever after." Grabbing her pouch out of her bag in the overhead, she glanced down at Robin and nodded. She needed to make sure that she kept a common, not hostile environment with her new pilot. She sighed and walked to the bathroom.

The cold water felt soothing on her face. She needed to just calm down. "I got this," she said out loud as she looked at the person staring back at her in the mirror. Exhausted brown eyes pierced back and she left out a whimper as her hand traced the scar on her upper lip. It had healed quite nicely. She was expecting more of a deeper scar, but her surgeon had reassured her that it would fade over time. He was right. Turning around she knocked over the pouch and her belongings went everywhere. Regina stared at the orange pill bottle rolling around on the floor. "This is ok" she paused and she bent down to pick it up. "I need it just this on time, for the flight of course." She whispered turning the bottle back and forth in her hands as if she was waiting for it to give her an "ok." Turning the water back on, she reached her shaky hand under the cool flow. "Bottoms up," she smirked at her reflection. Taking her hand up to her mouth she swallowed the pill.

"You ok Mills?" Robin said as she sat down in the seat next to him.

"Yes, just fine thank you. " Regina said as she went to place her headphones back in her ears.

"I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for you," Robin chuckled as he glanced over at the woman sitting next to him. He quickly stopped realizing that her once olive skin had turned pale. "Shit Mills. I'm sorry. That was stupid and insensitive," Robin said in a soft tone.

Taking in a deep breath, Regina tilted her head side to side.

"Insensitive?!" Regina bit back at him. "I'm sorry? Do you not have any tact as on how to talk to people?" Regina continued as she brought her fingers up to her temples. "Just please for whatever sanity I may still have intact, Shut up." Dropping her hand she leaned in closer to him "and that is an order Locksley." She shifted her body so that her left shoulder would hopefully provide enough barrier to keep him from opening his mouth.

"Yes ma'am." Robin said quietly as he picked up his own headphones and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes she turned to look at the lunk setting next to her. _You will never be her,_ she thought. She let out a slight chuckle that quickly made her hand come up to her mouth. But she was never Emma. Emma would never understand. Leaning her head back against the seat she finally felt at ease. Her body tingling, she let out a soft moan. Finally that pill was kicking in _. This is nice. Why did I wait so long?_ She thought to herself. She finally gave in and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. No water, no waves, no Emma…Just darkness.

"Regina, wake up," Robin said as he shook her gently not wanting to startle her from her sleep. "You need to put on your seatbelt. We are landing soon."

" _Mills you can do this. Bring us in slow"_

" _I can't. I can't get control" She yelled and she franticly grabbing the controls._

" _Damn it, Regina! You are going to get us killed."_

"Regina…" Robin said as he put in a little more force trying to wake up the now panic stricken woman next to him.

"I CAN'T" she yelled as she sat up, trying to grab at the invisible seatbelt that was restricting her. "Why can't I move?" Her eyes began darting franticly back and forth from Robin and then to the gentleman sitting in the seat across from her.

"Mills, you can move. Just calm down." Robin was trying his best to keep her calm and not draw any more attention to them.

"I need to get up." She looked at him, her eyes pleading for his understanding.

He sighed. "You can't. They have put on the seatbelt sign." He said as he gestured to the flashing seatbelt sign. "We are in the states. We're in Virginia," Robin said as he looked out the window and then back to her.

Finally able to catch her breath she slumped back into the seat. "OK, Thank you Robin. And I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said as she fastened her seatbelt.

She felt the plane slowly make its descent. She gripped the arm rests, fingers aching as she tried to steady herself. This is a big plane. The pilot is excellent. It's okay. "It's okay," she whispered to herself.

Overhearing what she had said, Robin slowly took her hand and placed it in his.

Her breath hitched. Did he just take my hand? She thought. Her eyes darted to their now joined hands and then over to him.

"Just let me help you, as a friend, Mills. Just as a friend," Robin said.

She nodded a slight yes and leaned back into the chair.

"Friends I can do, Robin." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

" _Emma, look at me," Regina said softly as their eyes met. "I can't keep doing this."_

 _She could feel Emma's body tense at her statement. "This?" Emma asked._

" _Me and you Emma, I can't keep pretending with you. I want more." Brown eyes fell to the patio floor. She took in a deep breath. "I need more." She said quietly as she raised her head up and leaned in to where she could feel Emma's warm breath on her lips._

Her eyes bolted open once she felt the warm hand that once held her steady begin to move.

"We made it," Robin smiled as he retracted his hand.

It felt like an eternity as she waited to get off that plane. Once the luggage was picked up they headed to find the exit out of the airport.

"What are your plans after the debriefing Locksley? Is anyone "special" planning to pick you up on base?" Regina asked. She really didn't care, but she needed to try and keep distracted.

"Yes, my wife and my son." He said.

"Wonderful…I didn't know you were a married man Locksley." She smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You never asked ma'am. It's all work and no play with you. So I have learned." He said.

She shook her head and looked out the window of the cab.

"Welcome to Naval Support Facility Dahlgren," The PO3 said as she was pulling their luggage out of the trunk of the cab. Another Petty Officer quickly came up behind her to grab the rest of the luggage.

"The Commander is expecting to see you in 20, Lt. Mills."

She paused and looked down at her traveling attire. "Thank you Petty Officer. If you could please direct me to the nearest head, I would like to change."

"Ma'am, if you would just follow me." The PO3 said and took off through the front door of building.

Taking out her uniform she stared once again at the unfamiliar woman staring back at her. Stripping down to her bra and underwear she paused and turned to the side. A tear slipped down her cheek. There was no way Emma would ever want her now. Glancing down at her watch she realized the time and quickly got dressed. Running a hand through her dark hair, she pulled it back into a bun. Glancing back in the mirror to give herself a once over, she paused as her hand fell upon her wings. "Everything is different now," she said as she fumbled with the pin. "Nothing will be the same."

She placed her travel clothes into the suitcase and opened the door. Taking one more glance in the mirror she lifted her head high.

"You ready for this?" Robin said as he stood to acknowledge her.

"No, No I am not." She said as she turned the knob and she entered the room with her head high.

"Lieutenant Mills," Commander Green said as he stood up to greet her. "I do hope your flight was comfortable."

"Yes sir. It was just fine, thank you." She said as she kept her eyes forward.

"Lieutenant, you may take a seat. We are not at a Captain's mast. We are here to make sure you are ok and that you are following protocol," Commander said as he took a seat.

Taking the nearest seat to the door, she said "yes sir. I understand sir."

"I understand you are being sent home on R&R due to the event that took place on the 17th of July." He paused as he glanced up from his paper and over to her. She nodded in agreement. "Looking over your medical file I see that there is a lot of uncertainty in your future as a pilot."

"Yes sir, but if you could…" Regina said as she started to explain.

"Lieutenant, I need you to listen very carefully to what I have to say. You are treading very choppy waters." He said as she winced at his choice of words. He paused, "You have a lot of leave built up. I suggest you take some time for you. No one can save you but you. "

"Yes sir, but…" it came out more of a hoarse whisper.

"You are dismissed, Lieutenant." He gestured toward the door. "Please take care of yourself. You are one hell of a pilot. We need you. "

Standing up slowly she replied quickly '"yes sir, thank you sir."

"By the way, where are your wings Lieutenant?" Commander Green questioned as he eyed the empty space on her uniform.

She swallowed and brought her hand up to feel the emptiness of her wings.

"I…." She tried to speak.

Commander Green just shook his head softly and looked at her and then the door.

"You are dismissed," he said quietly as he took his seat.

Regina couldn't get out of that room fast enough. Moving as quickly as she could without drawing wandering eyes, she ran into the nearest head and locked the door.

"God you are pathetic, Mills" She screamed at her frazzled shelf in the mirror. Regaining her composure she ran her hands over her pants trying to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles. Her hand slid over a small bottle. "Oh what the hell," she said as she took out the bottle and opened the cap. She had another flight to catch tomorrow morning and she needed sleep. Downing the pill, she walked out and met Robin.

"Everything go ok in there?" Robin asked.

Regina said nothing. Just gave him a nod and kept walking in front of him.

Realizing he was not going to get her to open up about her debrief, he took in a deep breath and said, "They put us up in the Officer's barracks." He paused as she stopped. Her back still turned to him. "I can walk you to your room if you would like ma'am," he said.

"No, that won't be necessary Locksley." She said, back still turned to him.

"Be safe Regina. I will see you in a few weeks yeah?"

She turned around and gave him a slight smile. "Enjoy your family time, Robin."

"Till we meet again," he said as he picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Yes, till we meet again." She picked up her bag and started to head off toward the female Officer's quarters. She paused when she heard him yell back, "You deserve to be happy. Don't let this stop you!"

She let out a small laugh. _Oh, only if he knew the amount of shit I'm buried under_ she thought. _There is a lot stopping me. I'm my biggest downfall._


	4. Chapter 4 Heart to Heart

Chapter 4: Heart to Heart

*A/N* Thanks again for all the reviews and messages. I am always looking for ways to be a better writer. Now, with that being said here is another chapter. All the mistakes are mine. Enjoy

Chapter 4: Heart to Heart

"Ma!" Henry yelled as he busted through her bedroom door. "Ma! Ms. Nolan is here. Wake up!"

Emma's eyes sprang open. "Shit!" she said blinking a few times as her eyes tried to focus on her son who was now jumping up and down next to her bed. Emma look at the clock. It is 8:00 already? She thought as she threw a leg out from under the warmth of her blanket. "Henry, please go tell Ms. Nolan that I:ll be out in a few minutes."

Henry nodded and skipped out the door.

"Henry!" Emma yelled after her son, "Shut the door kid!"

"Sorry!" she heard as the boy ran back into the room, gave her a quick hug and shut the door on his way back out.

Taking a quick shower she then threw on her favorite pair of jeans and t shirt and boots. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to smooth it out. She didn't have time to blow dry it. Katherine has already been waiting long enough. With a huff she threw her hair up into a high pony tail. "This will have to do." She said as she inspected her reflection.

"Hey Katherine, I'm so sorry! I overslept." Emma said as she came around the corner and saw Katherine setting with Henry on the couch.

"It's no trouble Emma. Just catching up." She grinned as she looked at Henry.

Henry beamed back at the blond who was now standing. It made Emma's stomach flip. She would never understand as to why her son took so well to this woman. Was she nice? Sure. But that's how she works right before she jumps in and steals everything.

"Henry, go grab your bag so I can drop you off at Mary Margaret's." Emma said as she grabbed her red leather jacket and a hat from the closet. Jumping up from the couch the boy sprinted to his room.

"Is something wrong?" Katherine asked as she bent down to pick up her bag off the floor. "I mean, do I need to prepare myself for another blow to the face? I would like to be able to pick up my friend in one piece."

"No Katherine" Emma sighed, "You don't need to prepare for another blow. How many times do I need to apologize to you? I mean what more.." She stopped as Henry came back into the living room with his bag.

"Ready! Ummm Ma?" Henry said as his eyes darted back and forth between his mother and Ms. Nolan.

"Everything is fine Henry" Emma said smiling down at her son. "ok, seems like we are good to go."

Glancing at Katherine and she gestured to the door.

"Shall we?"

Dropping Henry off at Mary Margaret's was an adventure in itself. Between the "Do you have what you need?" and the "please let us know when she lands" and the constant hugs from her friend. Emma was about to lose it.

"Seriously, it's Boston." Emma said giving MM a look. " I have been there many times. And yes I Have everything I need. And as soon as she lands I will text you." She said as she was walking out the door of her best friend's apartment.

"Be good Henry. "she said as she eyes her son who was now setting at the table devouring a box of captain crunch.

"Yes, Ma." He said between the mouthfuls of cereal he was stuffing in his face.

As soon as they were in Katherine's car her stomach began to feel queasy. This was really happening Emma thought as she stared out the window. She was going to finally lay eyes on the woman who had haunted her dreams.

" _Emma, I need you" Regina said as her lips came dangerously close to her. Emma exhaled a little louder than she thought and the brunette pulled back slightly. Seeing the result she grabbed onto her forearms and gently pulled the brunette back in. Her lips grazing the plump pink ones in front of her. She licked her lips and before she knew it those beautiful pink lips were on hers. Emma's hands slowly moving up the shaking arms in front of her. She wanted more._

"So, Emma" Katherine piped up drawing Emma back to her reality. Emma shifted a little in the seat trying to help rid the now tingling sensation that was taking over her body.

"Yes?" she said as she leaned her head back into the head rest.

"Maybe we need to discuss your reasoning as to why you hate me so much." Katherine said as she smirked.

"I don't hate you.." Emma started to say but was cut off by a high pitched giggle that came from the woman driving.

"You don't hate me?" Katherine spat out between her giggles. "Ok, honey just please tell me that you won't play poker for money. Because with your poker face or should I say lack there of you would lose terribly." Katherine glanced at Emma.

"Of forget it" Katherine huffed as her giggles slowed. "Let's just try and not kill each other before we make it to the airport to get our girl." She said as she winked over at Emma.

"Our girl" Emma said softly.

"Since when is she 'our girl' Katherine?" Emma said as she took a deep breath in trying to slow her anger. What was with this woman and always putting her nose in where it didn't belong? She was not going to lose to her this time. Oh no.

"I knew you had some pent up anger in there somewhere." Katherine said and she gave Emma a smug grin.

Fuming in the passenger seat Emma shifted to face Katherine. "OK,I admit it. I hate you. I hate that you always interfered in my life. I hate that Regina would alwasys run to your beck and call. I hate that you always know what to say to calm her down. I hate that she chose you over me in High school…"

"Oh no. You wait one minute. High School? You are upset over something that happened in High School?!" Katherine said raising her voice. She pulled her black Audi over to the side of the road and turned the car off. "Don't you dare accuse me of stealing her from you in high school. Regina is my best friend. Did you forget that?" Katherine unbuckled her seatbelt and moved her body so that she was now facing Emma. "Our parents went to school together Emma. We grew up together. Hell Emma, we served together. " Katherine paused as she drew in a deep breath.

"I know you have history." Emma said quietly. Guilt? Was she starting to feel guilty for hating this woman for so many years?

"Emma, when you showed up in middle school everything changed. " Katherine said. "Everything. Then you went and had a baby and…" She paused and looked at Emma. "You ruined my life. Regina did everything for you. She put you first. She chose you." Katherine looked down. "I wanted more than a friendship with her. But she was content on being just friends. I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. But when she left for flight school I knew my chances of having her were nonexistent."

The silence was deafening. How could she have been so stupid? Regina dropped everything for her and Henry. Deep down she knew all of this. But why was she so hell bent on making Katherine out to be the bad guy?

"She wanted to ask you out years ago Emma. When she came home from her first flight op she wanted to ask you out. She talked to me for hours about how she screwed up and didn't let you know. Do you remember what happened when she got back? Katherine glanced over to Emma. Emma sank down in to the seat.

Realizing she was not going to get an answer she continued. "You showed up at the diner with Graham."

Emma's head fell into her hands. Graham she thought. A mistake? No, She loved him. She misses him to this day. But it was nothing compared to the ache she always had for Regina.

"I know Katherine. I know." Emma said slowly as if she was trying to make it stick in her head.

"Hate me all you want Emma, but you and I both know you have another chance at this." Katherine said as she placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Just do me a favor and don't screw this up with that overthinking head of yours."

Emma picked her head up. Aggravated by the comment that was just made. "What do you mean by screw it up? Graham was not a screw up. I loved him. I didn't think she loved me back the same way. She was always gone. The phone calls and the letters didn't fix the hole she left when she joined the military." Emma stopped as she wiped a rogue tear that fell from her eye.

"I know, you love her and she does love you. But Emma, something is different this time. I don't know what it is but please be careful with her. She may not be mine in the same sense as she is to you but she is my best friend and I care about her so much. " Katherine said as she was fighting to keep the tears at bay.

Emma reached over and placed her hand on Katherine's. "Okay, well lets go get our girl." Emma said with a smile. Katherine nodded and buckled her seatbelt.

"She is lucky to have you Katherine." Emma said

"She is lucky to have you too." She said as she put her black Audi back on the road.

The drive to Boston seemed to take forever. Emma couldn't decide if it was the ridiculous traffic once they hit the Boston suburbs or Katherine's terrible music choices. Where did she find this music? Emma thought to herself and she leaned up against the cars window. She glanced over to the blonde setting next to her and chuckled. She was in her own world, her head bobbing up and down to the music that was coming out of the cars speakers. Staring back out a the city Emma wondered what exactly made Regina so distant over the last year.

Just as she was starting to get herself all worked up again "Push It" came on over the speakers.

"Ahhhhh" Katherine screamed in excitement "Emma, do you remember this? " She asked as she laughed.

"Yes," Emma said smiling at the memory.

" _Come on Regina! This is our song! You have to dance with me" Emma said as she pulled the brunette off the bar stool._

" _Emma, seriously!" Regina said shaking her head as she tried to catch her balance._

" _I got you." Emma whispered into her ear "Now, let's dance Lieutenant."_

 _Cheers erupted through the hole in the wall bar. Emma laughed as her friend turned around and looked at her. Raising an eyebrow she said "Now Swan, let me show you how this is done."_

"That night was so fun" Emma said with a laugh. Regina was always a looker and she knew it. But seeing her flush when the crowd cheered her on did something to Emma's body that she couldn't explain.

"Maybe we can do that again." Katherine said. Trying to sound hopeful. " Well, here we are." She said as she pulled into the airport parking garage.

That happy memory suddenly shattered by reality. Will dancing and tequila shots be in their future? Or was that just a thing of the past? Just a beautiful memory that will always be etched in the back of her mind. Emma bit her lip at the thought of those beautiful cheeks turning pink as Emma grabbed her waist and pulled her in close while their friends were cheering them on in the background.

"You ready?" Katherine asked. Emma smiled back and nodded.

Emma sighed as she looked at the arrival times. One hour. In one hour she will get to throw her arms around Regina. Crap, she thought. Regina doesn't even know I am here. Maybe rushing her once she is beyond the gate is a little too extreme. Picking up a magazine from a nearby seat she takes a quick glance at Katherine. She is standing with her back up against the wall looking at her phone. Emma was never one to be patient. This hour may just test her patience.

The plane ride was not near as rough as the first one. Regina was able to take a small nap. She was shocked as to how tired she had become over the last few days of travel. Upon hearing the captain announce their arrival she sat up and grabbed her compact out of her bag. She knew Katherine was called to pick her up. Should it have been Emma. Of course. She would give anything for her to be the first person she sees walking out of the gate. But she knew it was not a smart move. She purposely distanced herself from Emma over these past months and she knows Emma is quick to let her emotions take over. She was not ready to see her. Not yet anyway.

Once the plane was on the ground Regina grabbed her bag. An overwhelming sense of serenity took over. She was going home. After this hellish year she needed to be where she felt like herself. With the people she loved. With Emma and Henry.

Walking out of the terminal she glanced around at the crowd. Katherine should be here somewhere. She thought as her eyes went from person to person. Then her gaze fell upon the most beautiful set of green eyes. Emma. Her breath hitched in her throat once she realized who was staring back at her.

"Emma…" Regina said in disbelief, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Hi…." Emma said as she smiled and innocently waved in the direction of the stunned brunette.


End file.
